brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Tahu97
01 tahu97.jpg|TAHU97!|link=BIONICLE welcome pal! hello this is my talk page RULES! 1* no sewaring 2* no mesages like "..... (signiture here)" 3* no vandalising 4* no being mean! welcome! *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administrators' Noticeboard ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Nighthawk leader (Talk) 07:45, 1 May 2010 |} Woah, woah, calm down a little. I get it that it's not good. Do you want a signature? 13:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) yes please can it say: tahu97 THE MAKER OF BIONCLE BATTLES!! Go to your preferences, and insert what you want into that box labeled signature and check the box that enables it. If you want a more complicated signature, ask me. 13:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I'm a bit busy right now. I can do your later or you can ask Ajraddatz and he'll have time right now. 13:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Tahu, better get more badges I'm getting close to taking your spot on the leaderboard! Categories * Please read Brickipedia:Category Guidelines before continuing to edit. Thanks, 09:04, July 4, 2010 (UTC) sorry * As it says in the above link, please do not add category:sets to pages. Kingcjc 09:40, July 4, 2010 (UTC) sorry and hey on one of my blogs some one sweared on itTAHU97-THE MAKER OF BIONCLE BATTLES!!!!!!!!! 09:41, July 4, 2010 (UTC) * Again, please stop adding categories which should not be there. Continuing to do this may result in a block. 07:19, July 5, 2010 (UTC) 16:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC)}} Please stop adding categories to pages and then undoing your edit. That isn't an acceptable way to get badges either. 16:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) You have been blocked for two hours. After that you can come back and contribute in a productive manner. 16:42, July 6, 2010 (UTC) sorry samdo i wont do it againTAHU97-THE MAKER OF BIONCLE BATTLES!!!!!!!!! 05:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) 08:40, July 10, 2010 (UTC)}} ... just to let you know you have 2 collected agents on your page. --JP787-Is the power of the force. 03:41, July 26, 2010 (UTC) My WIki Hi, do you remember saying "hey dude i looked but did not edit i rocks it is as good as this i love your wiki i may JOIN IT SOON(maybe)", well maybe this will motivate you. I recently updated the site with customized monaoco.css, the MediaWiki:Anonnotice and added badges. See if you like it. Thomas Wonderson talk 19:43, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Categories 21:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC)}} Custom Images It's okay if you put your own images on your userpage, but please don't add custom images to mainspace articles (see File:Hero Factory.png). Thanks, 18:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ok sorry i might make a new bogTAHU97-legoloversince1999 18:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. And please don't add "0" in the minifigures count of , as per BP:MOS. Thanks! :) 18:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hero factory Thanks :). I don't really know about Hero Factory, so can't really participate in the RP. Sorry :) ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 18:48, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks for ansewering ANY WAY Categories Please read Brickipedia:Category Guidelines, if you would like to add to the Forum your ideas about categories to minifigure feel free to do so. continue once again to add unneeded categories a longer block can be placed on your account. Gladiatoring 17:33, September 23, 2010 (UTC) NO plz plz plz plz dont ban me PLLLLLLEEEEEEAASSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETAHU97-TAHUFANANDLEGOFAN! 17:36, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Tahu. He said if you KEEP doing so. Relax. Please. It's good to be enthusiastic but at least don't do all caps and freak out... 18:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) sorry TAHU97-TAHUFANANDLEGOFAN! 07:19, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :*sigh* Look. We don't need as example the Category:1957 on Part articles, as we have got the Category:Parts introduced in 1957. And we don't need as an example the category:2000 for theme articles as we have got the Category:Themes introduced in 2000. Same counts for minifigures articles (don't add Category:Minifigures and a year category), as we have got Category:Minifigures introduced in 2000. Year categories (Category:2000, 2001, 2002 ect) are only put on SET articles, if they don't have it yet. Ok? Thanks, 11:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Please read Brickipedia:Category Guidelines. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 19:06, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Please do not make unnecessary edits, i.e. deleting something then adding it on the same edit. And if you think deleting a empty space on a page or adding one is useful... its not. I hope I don't sound harsh. All I am really saying is try not to edit pages just for getting edit points. Edit to help Brickipedia. 16:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Please start to use correct grammar when editing mainspace articles (eg basic things like capital letters after full stops, etc). It gets old correcting this all the time. Thanks, 11:10, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Correction on the Crab Warrior page... Hi I have made some corrections with grammar and punctuation to improve the article so please don't be mad. 18:23, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Crab Warrior I don't want to annoy you, but Agent Charge was already WIP-ing it, so you can't really do it yet. If you want to, though, you can ask him if you can add your name to the WIP template. 18:27, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, yeah, I have removed the Work In Progress for now as Agent Charge is still working on it. However, you should leave a message on his talk page about helping ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 18:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Copyright 13:00, October 2, 2010 (UTC)}} Please note that overpainting watermarks doesn't mean you can upload such images. Watermarks count for the whole content. 13:00, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Warning 23:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC)}} * That's ok :) Maybe just try to make do a quick check with the spelling before hitting save (either by just looking at it or if you've got a spellchecker which you can use on your browser that can help), and and should be all right, don't spend ages making sure everything's 100% correct if you're writing large paragraphs or anything though, everyone makes the odd typo from time to time. 10:37, October 5, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU!Tahu97 10:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Join?? Hello Tahu, I was wondering if you would like to join ipods wiki. Please feel free to check it out. Regards,[[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] [[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 02:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Hello, I've granted Patroller rights to your account. Thanks for all of your great work at Brickipedia! 18:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Brickipedia:Requests for patroller should have all the info you need. 22:02, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate I just wanted to inform you that the page you created (The Golden King) is a duplicate of Golden Atlantis Warrior. 09:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) But it is not known if that is The Golden King Tahu97 15:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Two things Hey, I just wanted to ask you two things: Please put templates like or (so templates that belong to the top of an article) between the and . That way the article doesn't get too much space and it looks better. And please don't add the Category:Sets with less than 100 pieces to articles, as it is added automaticly when a piececount is added to the . Thanks! 18:18, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Categories Please do not add the supertheme's category to an article along with the subtheme (unless there is no subtheme). 20:23, October 14, 2010 (UTC) That professor guy Sorry if I was too quick, I moved the article to Professor Archibald Hale and suppressed a redirect. :) 18:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey i wanted to make that pageTahu97 18:05, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :You made that page, I just moved it... 18:09, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::See the history of "Professor Archibald Hale", you're the one listed who created that page. :) 18:14, October 15, 2010 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTahu97 19:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) WIP edits When you see a tag on a page of an other user, please ask him or her before making edits to that page. Thanks, 13:53, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. --TheGrandEditor 19:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) SORRRRRRYYYYYY Categories 23:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC)}} 16:19, October 18, 2010 (UTC)}} WHAT??????????????? it was avlible on lego shop HMPH BYE GOING ON LEGO STORIES WIKITahu97 16:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :If you read the Brickipedia:Category Guidelines, you can see in the "List of template categories not to add" which categories get automaticly added, and thus shouldn't be added manually. In a week you can come back and edit again. 16:32, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:A question No ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 18:42, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Categories Sorry sorry sorry SORRY! please dont ban me i love brickipeda! 10:36, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Tahu you keep doing bad category edits. We keep telling you to stop. It's fine that you love it, but you have to learn what's right and what's wrong. 12:10, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Lego customs wiki. Hello, I just passed by your wiki by "wiki surfing". It's pretty good actually, did you abandon it?? [[User:Tatooine|'Tatooine ']] [[User talk:Tatooine|'Talk']] 19:25, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Signature * Hello, just wanted to let you know that I have moved your signature page to User:Tahu97/Sig. This is because the template namespace is meant to be used for common templates by many people on the wiki, such as infoboxes, talkheaders, warning notifications, etc, not for a single user's personal use. Also the \ has become a / due to the forward slash making the page a user subpage, whereas the backslash does not. If you are having problems with signing now due to this and don't know how to fix it, let me know :) 22:26, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Patroller... Yes, I am a Patroller and Rollback here at Brickipedia. Just out of intrest are you a Patroller or Rollback? Also may I ask why you asked me? I'm not cross or anything, just out of curiosity. 20:33, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I asked you cos i thoght you didnt and i was gonna put in a request for uTahu97 20:33, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the thought... Oh. Thanks for the thought, I appreciate it. Would you like me to nominate for you Rollback Rights? I would be happy to Support you as I think you deserve them and would make good use of them. P.S. Would you like a Signature similar to mine? You can decide the colours of your signature. 10:22, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yea ok i will nominate u good look!Tahu97 20:01, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Tahu97. Sorry about the confusion but what I was trying to say was whether you would like me to nominate you for Rollback rights. I accidently wrote asking you to nominate me. Sorry about that. I will put in a request for you to have Rollback Rights tomorrow. If you don't want Rollback Rights then I will remove the request. By the way I will make your signature tomorrow. And last of all would you like to be friends? 21:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Signature Finished... Hi Tahu97. I have finished your Signature and it looks like this... If you don't like it or you want something to be changed then please tell me as I will be happy to correct it for you. Also the Edit Count is in white because I can't get it to be rainbow writing, but I can make the whole of the edit count number a colour for example it could be Black. If you want to make changes yourself then you can edit it here... User:Tahu97/sig2 To use the signature you must go to your preferences and add into the custom signature box. 09:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much> 10:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Opinion... Hi Tahu97, please voice you're opinion on my request for Adminship. Thanks, kind regards. 11:13, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm still here Don't worry, I'm still here. I won't be on IRC until Saturday as I'm going to my Grandparents tomorrow. I'm really sorry for not being on IRC for the past two weeks, I have been really busy and rather depressed. :) Kind regards. 18:01, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat problems? Are you having problems with the chat? Cause that's what it looks like, I can help. - 18:28, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I don't play it :S , Are you using Internet Explorer? - 19:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if anyone here plays it. And anyway, that is your problem. Chat doesn't really work on IE, it works on Google Chrome. You can download it for free, and it crashes a lot less. I'm using it now. - 19:17, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok xD - 19:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Talking Sure, I'm on IRC at the moment but not for long, gotta go soon. I'll be online tomorrow as well as Sunday. Yes, I have tried sweetcorn and it's nice. :) Speak to you soon. Kind regards. 20:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Wiki help Hi Tahu97, I'm at your wiki. To try and advertise your wiki I would first make a blog about it. Also I'd add a link to the wiki on your userpage. Other than that, I can't think of any other ways of advertising your wiki. Also what would you like help with on your wiki? :) Kind regards. 10:10, September 11, 2011 (UTC)